Be 4 Dead
by LazyLord
Summary: Basically a prologue to the opening video. Updated, now it makes sense with "The Sacrifice" comic. Now the chapters which is one of the updates now there are more than one chapter are longer and are more about 1 character at a time. First up: Bill.


Be 4 Dead

**Bill**

**Day of First Infection:**

Bill looked reloaded his rifle, discarding the old clip with one hand while grabbing a new one with his other. He looked around at the other men around him, they were all wearing green-brown clothes to blend into their environment. They were standing in grass that reached about up to their waist. One of the other men was signaling that he was going to scout ahead. Just inches in front of him, Bill saw a tripwire. Bill called to stop him, running toward him. But it was too late, the tripwire had detonated a nearby mine. The scout was blown apart, and Bill's right knee was filled with shrapnel.

Bill woke up in a cold sweat. It had been 52 years since his tours in Vietnam. Bill lived in a veteran's hospital. Many of the doctors were used to the unappreciative veterans who resided in the hospital, but many of them agreed that Bill was one of the worst. Bill didn't care, he didn't want to be liked, he just wanted to be alone.

Bill rubbed his right knee, it hurt. It wasn't really painful so much as it was uncomfortable. It was a usual occurrence, it was hard for Bill to get comfortable on his knee without the rest of his body getting uncomfortable. He stretched out his leg, propping it up on the rail at the foot of the bed. He flipped on the television. The news was on, the only show worth watching in Bill's opinion.

"-further news, CEDA has announced for a quarantine of all individuals infected with the green flu." The anchorman announced. "This newly discovered virus is being reported in large quantities all around the state of Pennsylvania. If you experience intense headaches, nausea, excessive vomiting or vomiting blood. Go to a doctor immediately. CEDA is also urging citizens to limit any time spent with infected individuals. From what we can tell the virus is extremely contagious and airborne."

Bill turned the television off. "Bull frickin' horseshit. Back in 'nam they'd have shot you for complaining about being disembowled. Now you catch a cold and the entire goddamn world stops!" Bill turned over in bed, taking his leg off the rail.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. There was a small pause, before a female nurse entered the room. She was looking at the clipboard in her hand. "William Overbeck?"

"Yeah? What d'you want?" Bill replaid coldly. He had a tendency to be nicer to the nurses than the doctors, but he was still pretty cold toward everyone.

"I'm just here to inform you that the doctor needs to reschedule your surgery for the day after tomorrow, is that all right?" The nurse responded not looking up from her clipboard.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever."

The nurse opened her mouth to respond, but not being able to find the right words, silently slunk out of the room.

Bill laid in bed. He had no family or friends so he knew no one was coming to see him, so he had no real reason to get up. The only people who ever came to see Bill were the nurses who brought him food, and the occasional doctors who stopped by to check on him.

**1 Day After First Infection**

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important news bulletin! CEDA has announced that the green flu has spread to the point that it has officially been declared an epidemic, spreading across the globe at an alarming rate. In further news, it is of the upmost importance that you stay away from any infected personnel. The green flu has been named a fatal disease. As of right now, it appears that a very small percentage of the population has been declared immune to the flu. Tune in at 11 for more info."

Bill wasn't watching the television. He didn't really care about the green flu, or anything else on the news for that matter. He simply left the television on so he didn't have to sit in silence. He simply laid in bed. Seconds turned to minutes and then minutes into hours. Before Bill knew it, the 11 o'clock news was on. But the news anchor wasn't alone on screen, a man with a receding hairline, and a bushy mustache was also on screen.

"Welcome to the 11 o'clock news. I'm joined by CEDA worker Mr. Johnson." The anchorman stated, motioning for the CEDA worker to start talking.

"Hello. I am from the Civil Emergency and Defense Agency, more commonly known as CEDA. Some areas are have been hit harder than others. And we encourage those of you in those areas to leave immediately until further notice. Fairfield, Pennsylvania seems to have it the worst right now. If you reside in Fairfield we strongly encourage you to leave for awhile. If you cannot get transportation, evacuations will be provided from Fairfield Municipal Park, that's 4100 Meadowcrest Drive." The CEDA employee explained.

"Reports from CEDA have claimed that the green flu has a strange effect on the human brain, similar to rabies. Infected individuals seem to get very violent, and tend-" Bill fell asleep during the news.

**2 Days After First Infection**

"William?" Bill awoke to a nurse's voice.

"Yeah?"

"The doctor wanted me to tell you he'll be here in a few hours to take you to your surgery." The nurse replied. "He also wanted you to know if you have any questions you can-"

"I don't." Bill interrupted her.

"Well, if there's anything else you need, don't-" The nurse replied

"I don't." Bill repeated, annoyed. "You can go now."

"Right…sorry." The nurse replied, she sighed, and left.

When the nurse said it would be a few hours, Bill thought she meant 2 or 3. But it turned out to be at least 15 hours before the doctor arrived. To pass the time, Bill turned on the television, but the cable was out. So Bill just laid in bed. For 15 hours.

"Sorry for the wait, but one of the other veterans has that green flu." The doctor explained when he walked in.

"Whatever…" Bill said as he sat up.

"So…" The doctor began. "Are you expecting family?" Bill just looked at the doctor. The doctor realized what he just said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That's right. You…um…" Bill's look graduated to a glare.

A few minutes of awkward silence later…

"So." The doctor paused. "You're a veteran?"

"It's a veteran's hospital." Bill replied sarcastically.

"It's actually a **very** common procedure. There's nothing at all to be worried ab-" The doctor began.

"I didn't ask." Bill replied looking away from the doctor, he reached for a cigarette, put it in his mouth and was in the process of lighting it.

"Oh. Uh…yeah, you actually can't smoke in here. Sorry." The doctor apologized nervously. "I should have told you earl-"

"You a doctor?" Bill interrupted.

"Um. No, not yet. I'm a resident." The doctor…or rather _**resident**_ said. "Ha ha. Cough. Whew." The resident was trying to sway the smoke out of the air, but Bill was exhaling it faster than he could disperse it.

"That like a nurse?" Bill replied, ignoring the resident's obvious disdain for smoking.

"Not…exac—" The resident began, but figured he should explain it better. "It means I'm studying to become a doctor. Ooo. Mister Overbeck, that cigarette…"

"Kid?" Bill interrupted once again.

"Yes, mister Overbeck?"

"Go practice somewhere else."

"Right…um, well, the doctor's ready for you." The resident walked Bill to the operating room.

After everything was ready for the surgery…

"I'm going to have you count down from ten, okay, Bill?" The _real_ doctor instructed.

"Yeah, alright…" Bill responded. "Ten…" Bill's vision was already getting kind of blurry. In the corner of his eye he could see one of the nurses eyes looked a little…weird.

"Nine…" Bill's vision was getting very blurry. He couldn't stop staring into the nurse's eyes.

"Eight…" Bill's voice was getting slurred. He turned his head away from the nurse with the weird eyes. On the other side there was another nurse, she was hunched over in pain.

"Sev—seven…" Bill could feel his head getting light. While the nurse vomited out blood into her hand. This earned the attention of the doctor as well.

Suddenly the nurse fell to the floor and the doctor turned around. The nurse got back up, her nails seemed to have extended several inches to resemble claws more than nails. Using them she clawed at the doctor. The doctor fell to the floor. Bill didn't know if that was really happening or not. Suddenly the doctor's arm reached up and grabbed the nurses lower jaw.

_Can't think_ was all Bill could think…ironically enough…The doctor ripped the nurse's jaw off. _Goddamn drugs they…can't…_Bill couldn't focus on what was happening._ Don't black out…D-on't bl-ack…_Bill's vision had gone completely black…

Suddenly Bill realized what had just happened. _Wait…wait…wait…WHAT?_ "No." Bill yelled as he opened his eyes. It was just in time as the nurse had finished with the doctor and had turned her attention to Bill. Something wasn't right, she didn't seem human. Especially because her jaw was dangling by a small fragment of skin, and it didn't seem to be bothering her. She was about to attack, but Bill was able to muster enough strength into his right leg to kick her. He knocked her head clear off. But the doctor had pulled himself off the floor. Having the same inhuman feel to him.

Bill began to think back to the night before, _the news said something about this. The green flu, it did something to people, can't remember what…It did something…to their brains…they get violent…but that wasn't just violent that was…like a zombie…_

Bill's drugged mind was running in circles, he was thinking so many things at once he couldn't keep track of them all. _Oh Jesus. Run. Is this happening, is this real, is-. RUN._ Bill got up, although he was still drugged, making running down the hall more of a hassle than any other time in the last 52 years. But Bill kept moving until he found a door marked "Medical Staff Only." _There._ Bill thought as he knocked the door down.

Due to the drugs, Bill had to concentrate on his list of things to do. _Don't black out. Don't panic. Find something sharp. Kill it. Then get home._ Bill looked around the room, there wasn't much in there. _Goddamn it, where…everything hurts…_Bill started to black out again. _No don't…old…so old…_

_Goddamnit, stay with it!_ Bill thought waking himself up again.

_Soemthing sharp. Something sharp. Someth—_Bill's eyes focused on a bonesaw on the counter. "Heh." A smirk found its way onto Bill's face. And a zombie found its way into the room. Bill grabbed the saw and swung it into the zombie. Bill made it out of the hospital, seeing the outside for the first time in years. And seeing that the street was primarily covered with zombies. Bill knew the only thing he could do was to get home, even if it meant he had to murder every zombie with his own bare hands.

Before Bill knew it he had gotten home, still a little light headed from the drugs he stumbled inside to find his old army stuff. Nothing more than his old boots, coat, hat and a picture he took with his comrades back in Vietnam; all that and the only weapon worth using, in his opinion at least, the M16 Assault Rifle.

Bill grabbed the assault rifle, and he brought the automatic rifle out into the street. "This outta make things a little easier." Bill laughed as he shot zombie after zombie. Before long, it became nighttime, and mostly every zombie on the street was dead. Bill decided to turn in for the night.

**3 Days After First Infection**

Bill woke up the next morning, feeling better than he had felt in a long time. He didn't know if it was being out of that depressing hospital, having gotten more exercise yesterday than he had all year, or maybe it was just the zombies had finally given him something to do. Bill got dressed, grabbed his assault rifle and went outside. There wasn't a zombie in sight. So Bill decided the only thing worth doing was to head down the street and find some zombies.

While walking down the street, Bill didn't seem to notice that there was a zombie hiding in a nearby alleyway. But the zombie noticed Bill. The zombie ran out from its hiding place and lunged at Bill. At the last second Bill was able to jump out of the way, however, the zombie was still able to bite Bill on his right knee. Bill shot him in the head. Then out of frustration he continued to shoot the zombie using up an entire clip from his Assault rifle. Bill had finally found something productive to do in his time, and he was bitten already.

_That's not gonna stop me._ Bill thought. _I don't even care about surviving I just want to kill as many of those bastards as I can._ But Bill's leg was still hurting so he limped to a nearby car, and sat on it to rest. But he wasn't really thinking about what he was doing as no sooner had he sat down then the car alarm went off.

"Horseshit!" Bill yelled immediately jumping up from the car. The city echoed with the sound of zombies howling as they all started charging toward him. Unfortunately Bill hadn't reloaded his Assault rifle, meaning he was pretty much out of luck. Bill discarded his current clip with one hand, while reaching for an extra clip with his other hand. Unfortunately, having not used a gun for more than half a century, he was out of practice. By the time he finally gotten his hand on another clip, the zombies had already arrived. Bill, was getting scratched, bitten, punched, the whole package. Before Bill was able to finish reloading his gun the horde of zombies had knocked him onto his back. Bill dropped his Assault rifle, and was still under the horde of zombies, being beaten to death.


End file.
